


Rouages

by malurette



Series: Des gens en arrière plan [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Automail, Drabble Collection, Gen, Rush Valley
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25767484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour les gens de Rush Valley ;1ère vignette : Ridel, Un bon père.2ème : Satella, Paisible.3ème : Garfiel, Sa ville.4ème : Glotz, Trucs et ficelles.
Series: Des gens en arrière plan [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368109





	1. Ridel - Père

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sur ses deux pieds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570149) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a beau dire qu'on n'est pas ses parents...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Un meilleur père  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Ridel(/Satella ; Dominic)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ridel n’a pas eu une jeunesse idéale – son père invivable, ses parents séparés, le choix fait à l’âge adulte de revenir s’assurer que Dominic prenait soin de lui-même. En ville, il était connu comme « le gars à Dominic » et les attentes pesaient sur lui – qu’il soit un aussi bon mécanicien, qu’il ait aussi mauvais caractère… 

…mais non. L’éducation tempérée par sa mère avait fait de lui sa propre personne. Moins doué mais plus ouvert, plus optimiste. Satella le voit tel qu’il est, et tout ce qu’il veut, maintenant, c’est devenir un meilleur mari et un meilleur père que Dominic a été.


	2. Satella - Calme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les montagnes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Au calme  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/=malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Satella  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Satella est plutôt contente de quitter la ville et son agitation pour suivre Ridel au milieu des montagnes. Elle est à peu près la seule personne que M. Dominic traite presque avec gentillesse, en tout cas un peu moins de rudesse qu’il a envers le reste du monde. 

Ils n’en sont pas tant isolés que ça d’ailleurs, tout reste accessible rapidement et facilement avec une mule – elle ne tient pas spécialement à avoir une automobile. Le paysage derrière leur maison est splendide. Il y a de la vie, dans ce qu’on appelle désert. Elle aimera élever un enfant ici, au calme.


	3. Garfiel - Merveilles et difficultés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il ne pourrait pas vivre ailleurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Rush Valley, ses merveilles, ses difficultés  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Garfiel  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Garfiel compte parmi les mécaniciens les plus compétents de Rush Valley.   
La compétition est rude : les mécaniciens incompétents ne font pas de vieux os ici, ils partent s’installer dans les déserts mécaniques où ça manque, ou se reconvertissent entièrement.   
Lui-même caresse parfois le projet d’aller s’établir ailleurs là où les gens ont désespérément besoin qu’on les rafistole, où il y a moins de concurrence, e t où la vie serait plus calme…   
…mais il y renonce à chaque fois parce que sa vie, pour le meilleur plus que pour le pire, est à Rush Valley, avec toute son excitation.


	4. Glotz - Trucs et astuces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On disait de l'antiquaire qu'il était louche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Les trucs et astuces  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Glotz  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Glotz est antiquaire, donc expert en vieilleries. Il authentifie ce qu’il achète et compte revendre, oh, et comme il connaît les vrais détails et les erreurs possibles, éviter de se faire arnaquer, éviter que le client se fasse arnaquer ; il sait comment – pas _tricher_ – jouer avec, comment faire passer le faux pour du vrai et le vrai pour du faux, selon le client.   
Deux choses sont importantes : que le client obtienne ce qu’il veut, en tout cas en soit convaincu… et que lui-même en tire assez de profit pour faire prospérer son négoce et vivre tranquillou dans son arrière-boutique.


End file.
